APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: Worksites have assumed considerable importance for the identification and referral to assistance of employees with alcohol problems. These processes occur largely through employee assistance programs, but also encompass member assistance programs based in labor unions as well as peer assistance programs that operate in occupational and professional associations. Further, substantial research attention has been focused on workplace and work career-based variables as significant factors in affecting drinking behaviors as well as significant linkages to the genesis and maintenance of problem drinking behaviors. The research arena of "alcohol and work" thus comprises an important setting for extending empirical knowledge about alcohol abuse and alcoholism. This proposal requests continuing support for an established predoctoral research training program with a broad focus on alcohol and work. This research training program has a strong emphasis on "hands-on" experience in all phases of the research process. The setting offers a broad scope of opportunities for such participation, as well as affording a wide range of selected activities in primary and secondary data collection and data analysis. The program has to date indicated substantial success in attracting student trainees as well as in placing them in professional employment settings wherein they are able to utilize the skills imparted by the training.